


Lingerie (of lace and chiffon and impatience)

by honeypotatoes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Changkyun, Alpha!Hyungwon, Alpha!Wonho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Intersex, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega!Minhyuk, Overstimulation, PWP, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, alpha!hyunwoo, instersex!minhyuk, it means that minhyuk also has a vagina with his dick, omega!jooheon, omega!kihyun, so steer clear if that's not your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypotatoes/pseuds/honeypotatoes
Summary: The omegas slept in the nest, all cuddled up together because of the cold. Kihyun woke up confusedly because he was so sure that he was supposed to be in his bed rather than the nest. He looked down at Minhyuk and Jooheon who was still asleep beside him and blushed furiously.All three of them were definitely not wearing lingerie when they went to bed.I'm sorry.This is just another smut I wrote, what have I become.So basically the alphas go into a rut and they dress their mates up in lace and stuff happens.THERE IS NO PLOT. WHAT IS PLOT. CAN I EAT IT?





	Lingerie (of lace and chiffon and impatience)

The omegas slept in the nest, all cuddled up together because of the cold. Kihyun woke up confusedly because he was so sure that he was supposed to be in his bed rather than the nest. He looked down at Minhyuk and Jooheon who was still asleep beside him and blushed furiously. 

All three of them were definitely not wearing lingerie when they went to bed. 

Jooheon was wearing a pale yellow set, his chest was barely covered with a small dainty bra that had flowing chiffon that covered the soft tummy. Because the youngest omega was sleeping on his side, Kihyun could clearly see the pink nipple that slipped out due to his position. The boy was also wearing a cute but sexy lace thong, small strings tied up in bows on the hips. Kihyun could see the small furl of the little hole clearly because the panties really covered nothing. Their were garters and knee high socks that added to the soft sexiness which the youngest omega often didn’t even know he had. 

Minhyuk had his arms around Jooheon, his midnight blue set a stark contrast with Jooheon’s. The lacy bra melded perfectly with the milky skin, and the color made Minhyuk’s collarbone look so much more delicate and pretty. Minhyuk’s perky bottom was barely covered with a completely sheer panty, and Kihyun could see the skin with no problems. The set was completed with a dark blue kimono that is a soft high-quality mesh. The elbow-length sleeves only made the eldest omega seem more naked. 

Kihyun looked down on himself, a little nervous. He had on a shimmery charcoal set. His chest covered with a bralette, but because of his slight arousal, he could see the small tents in the fabric because of his hardened nipples. Kihyun keened quietly when he saw that he only had on a pair of panties tied up by string. His front was covered with a charcoal lace, his half hard dick visible. Kihyun clenched his hole, feeling the cold air and the thin string rubbing slightly on the rim. 

Suddenly Kihyun could smell familiar scents in the air. He sat up straighter and looked at the door as it swung open. Four men stepped in one by one and Kihyun was bombarded with the strong smells. The omega panted and stared at his packmates, “What’s happening…?” 

All of them stepped forward and Kihyun could feel the drool accumulating in his mouth, he swallowed. His nose was filled with the different scents, but when he picked up a distinct undertone from all of them, he scrambled backwards. 

“A-are you all in rut?!” Kihyun shook his head, “H-how is this going to work?” 

The omega turned his head, there were only three of them and four alphas. They’re all going to be dead after this! He slowly crawled forward not wanting to rile up the alphas and gently shook the two slumbering omegas awake. 

“W-what…?” Jooheon woke up first, his cheeks reddening from the scent. HE realized what was going on and joined Kihyun in waking Minhyuk.

“Minhyuk-hyung…” Jooheon whispered, flushing when he saw Minhyuk’s sheer panties and when he heard Hyungwon and Hoseok’s low growl of arousal when they saw their mate. 

Kihyun instantly felt bad for Minhyuk, while him and Jooheon had one alpha, Minhyuk was going to feel double the sensation with two horny alphas. 

Minhyuk groaned, opening his eyes in confusion. He sat up and with bleary eyes looked at the people in the nest. 

“Why are we in-” he cut himself off abruptly when he saw his two alphas standing at the edge of the nest, “Oh, oh! Um…”

The three omegas huddled together, a little afraid but mostly aroused. 

Minhyuk spoke up, “A-are you all in ruts…?” 

Changkyun walked over, a visible tent in his pants. 

“Yes, hyung. We are.” 

“Is, is that why you guys dressed us?” Jooheon stuttered, his fingers gripping the yellow babydoll tightly.

Changkyun nodded, he climbed into the nest swiftly. Jooheon was instantly attracted to his mate, crawling forward. The omega was caught in a kiss, whining as he felt his mate’s tongue swipe across his lips. The rest watched as Jooheon was slowly pushed down, the white hair spread across a pillow. 

Hyungwon came closer and grabbed Minhyuk and hauled him over to where Hoseok was, pushing the pliant omega down on the carpet. They ran their hands all over the soft skin as Minhyuk whined lowly. 

Kihyun watched as his own alpha walked over, he looked up when Hyunwoo towered in front of him. Gulping, he held his arms up shyly. The alpha smiled and picked the omega up and they sat down together with Kihyun on Hyunwoo’s lap. The omega gasped quietly as he felt Hyunwoo’s hard length pressing against his rim through the sweatpants the alpha still had on. 

Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun closer and rolled his hips, hearing the small gasps of pleasure. He held on tightly on the slender waist, kissing the pale neck and leaving hickeys. Kihyun closed his eyes tightly, glad that his alpha was still in his early stage of rut and didn’t start fucking him right away. 

Jooheon on the other hand was a bit troubled. His back was arched with his mate’s teasing fingers on him, the nimble digits kneading the soft flesh making the omega squirm under the touch.  
“Jooheon-hyung, I’m can’t really hold back this time…” Changkyun clenched his teeth, taking in his mate’s honey kissed skin and the adorably sexy lingerie. 

The omega opened his eyes and leaned forward, holding Changkyun head to his chest. Ignoring the flustered face, Jooheon squished the cheeks together and whispered. 

“Take me as you want, Changkyun-ah… I’m all yours.” 

The young alpha’s pupils dilated in lust, he grinned as he rose up and removed the hands from his cheek. He looked at the flushed omega below him and dove into the smooth neck. He bit down on the mate mark and Jooheon whined loudly. 

Minhyuk who was sitting on the carpet is currently sandwiched between his two alphas. Hoseok was facing him and sucking on his chest, his cups of his bra pulled down. Hyungwon was behind him and biting lightly on the mating mark, his long hands splayed over the omega’s smooth stomach. 

The eldest omega shuddered at a particularly hard suck and Hoseok grinned around the red bud, biting it lightly. Minhyuk falls backwards and whines softly, his body heating up. 

Hyungwon licked his finger and moved it down slowly. Hyungwon kissed Minhyuk slowly as he rubbed the slick folds and dipped his finger inside. The omega sighed bonelessly, slumping backwards. He clenched lightly around the long fingers that were carefully making their way inside, letting out a long breath when Hyungwon’s fingers hit their hilt. 

Hoseok seemed a little impatient, tugging hardly on the omega’s erection. Minhyuk moaned as he felt the pleasure building up, he panted heavily when Hoseok’s fingers moved to his hole behind. The fingers rubbed around the rim, and once Hoseok deemed the omega relaxed enough, he pushed two fingers in. 

Minhyuk’s tears caught on his eyelashes, the pleasure growing too much. The fingers inside him moved accordingly, when Hoseok pulled out, Hyungwon thrusted in. He whimpered when both his alphas brushed across his sensitive spots.

Hoseok and Hyungwon looked at each other and smirked. The elder mouthed silent words and Hyungwon nodded. 

“Three, two, one…” Hoseok counted down. 

“Wh-what?” Minhyuk looked up confusedly. 

The two alphas pressed harshly on the omega’s sensitive spots at the same time. Hoseok kneaded heavily on Minhyuk’s prostate while Hyungwon pinched his clit harshly. 

“W-wait!” Minhyuk closed his eyes, shouting out, “Nghh!” 

The omega’s thighs tensed up, and gushes of slick poured out as his dick spurted out white gunk. 

Jooheon who was watching the entire scene with lidded eyes blushed hardly when he saw the eldest omega’s face scrunch up prettily under extreme pleasure. He couldn’t take his eyes off the eyes that were closed shut and the flutter of the brown fan of eyelashes on the reddened cheeks. He took in Minhyuk’s slightly opened mouth that trembled, red and shiny with a coat of saliva. Jooheon could see the half concealed action on Minhyuk’s lower half, he could see how the slick folds pulsated to push out another wave of translucent liquids and his eyes followed the slender body as it was bounced up and down with the force. 

Suddenly Jooheon cried out, he looked down and found Changkyun nipping at his chest through the bra, the material become wet. 

“Aren’t you a little too distracted, hyung?” Changkyun said lowly.

“I-I,” Jooheon licked his lips, blinking away the moisture in his eyes, 

The young alpha smirked and continued nipping and biting lightly. 

“Do you like what you’re seeing with Minhyuk-hyung? Do you want me to thrust my fingers in you? Do you want me to make you come with a scream? Hmm, Jooheon-hyung?” Changkyun said sultrily, looking up through his eyelashes. 

Jooheon moaned lowly, his head conjuring up images where Changkyun would fuck him with his fingers, make him cum all over his chest and his tummy. 

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Changkyun asked but already started moving his fingers, trailing down his spine. 

Jooheon shuddered at the touch, arching his back. He whined when he felt the teasing digits drum on his buttcheeks before pulling it slightly apart. He could feel the tip of Changkyun’s finger rub circles around his rim, kneading it gently. He heard his alpha’s hum of satisfaction and when he looked up in confusion, Jooheon felt a finger pushing in. The omega breathed airily and closed his eyes, focusing his attention on his bottom. He gasped when the fingers rubbed him a little too harshly on his sensitive walls and prodded at his prostate. Jooheon crumpled onto the bed, his hips high in the air as he clawed into the sheets. Changkyun seemed in no mood for a teasing time, going straight for the bundle of nerves, pressing on them with a new strength. The omega whined highly, his face half turned into the pillow. 

“Changkyun-ah, I’m g-gonna fall! I can’t hold up my waist!” Jooheon wailed, his spine weakened from the pleasure. 

The alpha quickly grabbed a stray pillow and shoved it under Jooheon’s crotch, the material rubbing against the omega’s cock everytime he shifted. Jooheon whimpered, the pain on his back lessened, however now Changkyun had a much better access to his hole. He pushed in his fingers without restraint, pounding in harshly. 

Kihyun who was in front of Jooheon cooed at the sight, he reached out to run his hands through the sweaty hair. He leaned down to kiss the plump lips chastely, moving his mouth slowly and savoring the whines and moans. Jooheon hummed with scrunched up eyebrows, loud squelching noises in the background making him blush. 

The two continued their little kiss, thoroughly enjoying until Kihyun was pulled away abruptly. Both omegas whined and Jooheon looked up as he saw Hyunwoo hold Kihyun’s chin up possessively to kiss the slightly open mouth. 

“Wait, s-slow down,” Kihyun said between breaths, “What’s… gotten into you…? It’s just Jooheonnie…”

Hyunwoo growled, he understood the omegas’ adoration for each other and it was not a secret that the three often were touchy with each other and the alphas didn't mind usually, sometimes even finding it cute. However now, in his rut, it just irked him a little. 

Kihyun giggled in understanding, returning the kiss. 

The eldest alpha pulled his mate back onto his lap after shrugging out of his sweatpants. Kihyun hummed highly as he felt the stiffness pressing directly on on his inner thigh. Licking his lips, Kihyun rocked slightly, biting his lips to conceal his noises.

“You are playing with fire, Omega.” Hyunwoo growled, his voice deep and throaty. The man grabbed the slender waist and grinded hardly. 

Kihyun bared his neck in submission, feeling the tension build up in his gut.

Hyunwoo grunted and pushed his mate on the bed, laying him on his back so that the alpha could see Kihyun's face clearly. 

Wasting no time, Hyunwoo pressed his fingers in gently, listening to Kihyun's quiet whine. He thrusted his fingers in several times, waiting for the slick to accumulate. 

“Changkyun,” Hyunwoo hummed.

The youngest looked up.

“Pass me the beads.”

Kihyun's breath hitched, he clenched tightly on the thick digits as he imagined the toy disappear inside him, making him so full.

“Which one?” Changkyun pulled away, making Jooheon keen.

“The pastel pink one.”

Kihyun stilled, focusing on getting his breathing paced. The pastel pink beads wasn't used often, not because they were large, no. Quite the opposite actually, they consisted of medium sized beads. But because they were long, a continuous string of pleasure consisting of fifteen balls of silicone, the omegas were always afraid but turned on when it joined in their lovemaking. 

Jooheon looked down onto Kihyun’s face sympathetically, pressing small but soothing pecks all over the burning face. 

Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Hoseok returned to the group, the bed large enough to hold an extra three more people with extra space. 

Minhyuk was panting from the fingerfucking he was given and his front hole was now greedily swallowing up the Hyungwon’s long length that was shoved in as soon as Minhyuk’s hands hit the bed. The eldest omega supporting himself on his hands and knees, managing a weak smile at his younger omegan doengsaengs. 

Changkyun returned with said toy and handed it over to Hyunwoo with a smirk. And before Jooheon could turn back to his mate, his bottom was swiftly plugged up with a long dildo. The youngest omega keened loudly and Kihyun could see every pleasure-filled sensation through the expressions Jooheon was making right above him. 

Jooheon crumpled down, his elbows coming to support his weight so he wouldn’t crash on Kihyun. 

“S-sorry, hyung…” The youngest omega breathed.

Minhyuk cooed between his moans, his trembling hands coming up to touch the chubby cheeks. 

“It’s ok, “ Kihyun’s hand came up to pinch both the omega’s cheeks, giggling a little. 

Hyunwoo looked down at his mate and took in the flushed face, the charcoal bralette contrasting with the pink skin. The alpha tugged the plaint hips upwards and set the pale thighs on his own thighs. Kihyun shifted nervously when he saw the beads in Hyunwoo’s hands. 

Shushing the fussy omega with a quick kiss, Hyunwoo spread the slick that was leaking out around the rim with a thick finger. 

“You know your safe word levels, Kihyun-ah?” Hyunwoo leaned down and asked seriously.

The omega nodded, “Yellow if I’m uncomfortable and need a pause, Red if I’m in pain and need to stop immediately.” 

“Good, how are you feeling now?” Hyunwoo tried shaking his arousal away a little. 

“Green,” Kihyun whispered breathlessly. 

Hyunwoo straightened, his demeanor changing from concerning to near predatory. His pupils dilated his lust as he stared at the squirming boy beneath him. He shook the string of bead in his hands, “Well, I want you to keep all of them inside. Until I say otherwise, alright?” 

Kihyun nodded than flushed furiously at the next phrase. 

“If one pops out, I’ll take the entire thing out and you’ll have to start all over again. You hear me, Omega?” 

Hyunwoo didn’t wait for a response, pressing the first bead against the rim. With a small whine, the bead was pushed in without difficulty. By the time the fifth bead was inside, Kihyun could feel the toy shifting every time he squirmed, however the beads still went in without much strain. 

As Hyunwoo pressed the twelfth bead in, Kihyun was starting to feel a little too stuffed. He grabbed onto his mate’s arms and breathed heavily. 

“Still good?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice low and barely audible with the other’s grunts and keens.

Kihyun nodded, “J-just one second…Ok, I’m good now…”

The alpha pushed two other beads, but it seems to be stuck and the bead couldn’t be pushed in, getting caught on the puffy rim. Hyunwoo pressed on the bead harder, barely managing to pop it in. The eldest could see a tidbit of pastel pink peeking out of the winking hole. 

“S-so full…” Kihyun groaned lowly. 

“One more, baby, one more.” 

“No… I’m stuffed, I can’t take any more…” Kihyun shook his head from side to side. 

Minhyuk leaned over when he saw that Kihyun was having a little difficulty. The eldest omega kissed the tear-streaked cheeks, “Relax Kihyunnie… You can take it all in, you have before…” 

Hyunwoo pressed the last bead against the pink rim, meeting resistance. The alpha rubbed the ring of muscle gently encouragingly, willing the flesh to give way for one more. Kihyun relaxed, his hole loosening it’s clench. Hyunwoo saw the chance and took it, shoving in the bead just as the hole was about to close up again. 

Kihyun choked as he felt the beads squishing together, pressing on his insides. He wanted to push them out so badly, but then he remembered his alpha’s order and clenched down harder, not wanting any to spill out. The added pressure made some beads hit his prostate dead on and the omega panted in pleasure. 

The alpha looked as Kihyun hold his lower stomach unconsciously, cradling the slightly protruding belly as he stroked the skin gently. Hyunwoo’s alpha instincts screamed at him to rip out the toy and knot his mate so that he would swell up beautifully with his pups. 

Breathing heavily, Hyunwoo said with a deep voice, “Kihyunnie.” 

A groan came in reply. The alpha picked up the slender man in his arms putting the omega on his palms in a sitting position and spread his buttcheeks. 

“I want you to let out the beads by yourself, no hands.” 

Kihyun hummed as he buried his face in his alpha’s neck in embarrassment, thinking about the dirty things he was about to do. 

“Come on, hurry up baby boy.” 

The omega whined quietly as the first bead popped out easily, and the second one and third one followed, every time the toy caressed his rim leaving him wanting more. 

But it was the beads in the middle that gave him difficulty. The bead would get stuck and whenever Kihyun inhaled to gain more strength it would get sucked inside again. The cycle continued and Kihyun’s cock was just dripping and smearing precum all over Hyunwoo’s stomach. 

Minhyuk who was watching the entire time flushed as he stared mesmerized at the bead that stretched the puffy rim and just when it seems like it would pop out, it was sucked inside again. 

Kihyun cried out in frustration, it felt like his rim was burning and hot with friction. Minhyuk reached out unconsciously, he tugged out the bead that was giving Kihyun so much frustration. As the younger omega cried out in glee and pleasure, Minhyuk suddenly realized what he had done. 

“O-oh!” Minhyuk peered up at Hyunwoo through his eyelashes, a little afraid, “I’m sorry, hyung!”

Hyunwoo looked down at the flushed face and then he looked up to where Hoseok was smirking at him as he lazily thrusted three fingers inside Minhyuk with languid and long strokes. Both alphas grinned.

“Why don’t you help Kihyunnie here?” Hyunwoo growled saying words that made Kihyun shiver in anticipation, “ Help him take it out. All in one go.” 

Kihyun arched his back and jutted out his butt without realizing he did, the beads that were out swayed slightly. Minhyuk tentatively reached for the loop at the end and tugged lightly on the string. Kihyun swallowed down a whine. 

“I’m going to pull them out, Kihyunnie…” Minhyuk breathed, holding the string tighter in his hands. 

Kihyun nodded, biting his lips and closing his eyes, waiting.

Just as Minhyuk tugged on the loop, Hoseok who was fingering him pulled out and slammed back in, his dick stretching his hole. Minhyuk screamed from the sudden intrusion, he pulled hard on the anal beads, tearing them out harshly. The elder omega’s chest flopped down on the bed, his dick spurting out ropes of cum as he squeezed his eyes tightly. 

Kihyun collapsed in Hyunwoo’s arms from the force, his lips parting for a shout. His rim fluttering in pleasure as slick gushed out and white stained the sheets below. His small hands struggling to keep himself upright as he grabbed onto Hyunwoo’s shoulders for any purchase. Kihyun’s thighs trembled as he felt the gloppy liquids ooze out and his ears twitched as he heard the faint sound of the slick plop onto the sheets.

The two breathed heavily as they came down from their high. 

Minhyuk opened his mouth first, “A-are you ok Kihyunnie? I’m sorry…”

Kihyun turned around to sit on Hyunwoo’s lap with trembling arms and thighs, he leaned over and kissed Minhyuk chastely on the lips.

“I’m fine, it was good… Don’t worry.” 

Hyunwoo didn’t give Kihyun much time to breath, picking up his omega by the hip and slammed inside, relishing in the fact that he finally entered his mate. His mind blanked except for the thought of filling his omega up to the brim with cum and make him pregnant with pups. Kihyun gasped and clamped down, earning a light slap on his ass to loosen up a little. 

Kihyun bit his lips as he held onto Jooheon’s hands tightly, the younger in front of him now had his cock buried deeply in Changkyun’s throat. Kihyun's gasps were swallowed down and his moans hidden behind tight lips. 

At a particular hard and well angled thrust, Kihyun’s lips loosened a rare intake of breath. Hyunwoo grinned, his hips snapping forward at the same angle, making Kihyun pant harder. 

“K-Kihyun hyung, you’re holding my hands too hard… They hurt…” Jooheon said with a high pitched keen, shaking his head from his own pleasure. 

“S-sorry, Jooheonie…” Kihyun whined quietly, his face flushing as he loosened his grip. As the omega talked, a loud moan escaped his lips. The man blushed, he buried his face in Jooheon’s neck, too embarrassed by his voice. 

Hyunwoo leaned forward, his chest pressed flush again the small back. He licked the sensitive flesh behind Kihyun’s ear, watching him shudder. 

“Kihyunnie, you feel so good with your hole clenching around me… I can see your rim fluttering clearly around my dick, do you like it that much…? Hmm?” Hyunwoo whispered, watching the omega moan quietly. 

The alpha smirked and returned to his activities, using his weight to help his thrusts. Hyunwoo rolled his hips, feeling his tip press harshly on a small bump inside. Kihyun’s eyes flew open, and a long drawn out whine sounded across the room. 

Jooheon widened his eyes, it was the first time he’d heard his hyung make such a noise. And by Changkyun’s reaction, it was the same for him. Jooheon suddenly felt cold air hit his dick when Changkyun pulled off, the youngest omega whimpered. 

Changkyun looked at Jooheon whose hair was disheveled and messy. One of the pale yellow bra straps had fallen down on his shoulders and was hanging limply on the side of his arms. Jooheon was in a half sitting position, his legs bent beside his hips that was elevated slightly as to not shift the dildo inside him too much. The young alpha smiled sweetly making Jooheon grin lopsidedly before crying out as Changkyun pushed Jooheon down on the shoulders harshly and the omega crashed down hard onto the bed. 

The toy inside Jooheon slamming on his prostate, the vibrating tip dug in with a robotic strength. The youngest omega coughed and exhaled with his mouth wide open as he looked down in shock, the saliva that accumulated in his mouth slowly dripped down on the bed. He was pulled up and the next second his hips were high in the air with Changkyun’s hand supporting him. 

The alpha used his free hand and touched the part of furiously moving toy that was outside, hearing a weak keen. Changkyun slowly pulled out the dildo and Jooheon sighed quietly in relief. The younger smirked when he heard the small sound, and without warning, he slammed the toy back inside, making sure the angle the dildo so that it would definitely press on Jooheon’s prostate.

White gunk splattered on the yellow fabric, turning it wet instantly as Jooheon screamed with his rim clamping down on the dildo tightly. The omega had tried to hold back his orgasm with quaking legs that pressed together slightly, but it was just impossible.

Changkyun pulled his mate in his lap, pulling out the toy carefully as he pushed the back of the thong aside. Jooheon panted as the bumpy surface rubbed on his sensitive walls. The red rim clenched on nothing when the dildo was set beside in the sheets. Their dicks rubbed against each other through the panties and the two moaned quietly against each others mouths, kissing. Then Changkyun held Jooheon up by his hips, and pulled him closer. The omega sighed when he felt something press on his rim, his hole enveloping the tip as it was pushed in slightly. 

Jooheon held his breath, shuddering as he buried his face in the crook of Changkyun's neck as the omega was slowly being filled up. The alpha peppered small quick kisses on his mate’s scrunched up face, bouncing him on his lap lightly. Once the omega's posture relaxed and Changkyun could feel that the hold on his length became looser, he pulled the honey skinned hips down, slamming in and out without any restraint. 

“Mmph! Ch-Changkyunnie!” Jooheon moaned loudly, “Slow down…! I-I just came!” 

“I can't,” Changkyun gritted out, his focus on how good it felt having his mate clenching around him. Pushing down the omega on the bed, Changkyun pulled Jooheon down on his length again. Planting his hand on the soft skin on his hips, Changkyun pounded inside while pulling Jooheon downwards in his dick. 

Jooheon squirmed in hypersensitivity on the bed, his hands gripping onto the fingers that was nearest to him. 

Minhyuk looked up surprisedly when he felt a hand grip onto his. He saw Jooheon clutch onto his fingers desperately, trying to keep himself grounded. 

“Jooheon-ah, are you-” he didn't get to finish his sentence before his hips were being slammed forward. 

Minhyuk returned the grip unconsciously from the pleasure. Hyungwon had slammed into him as well, his movements a stark contrast to Hoseok’s. While Hoseok moved languidly, his thrusts slow and deep hitting every spot and setting small embers that would build up to a fire, Hyungwon plundered inside him quickly, hips snapping forward unforgivingly. 

The omega whined loudly, his body producing slick for his alphas to be able to take him easily. Minhyuk was sandwiched between the two, Hyungwon above him and Hoseok underneath him. He buried his face into Hoseok’s chest, his legs spreading more and more unconsciously. Hoseok seemed content to move slowly, making Minhyuk breath in relief. If both of the alphas were thrusting into him like there was no tomorrow, there would literally be no tomorrow for Minhyuk. 

“Minhyukkie,” Hoseok rumbled throatily.

“Y-yes…?” the omega whimpered with much difficulty.

“Aren’t you making too much juices for an omega who’s not in heat?” 

“I-I,” Minhyuk keened, realizing that both his and Hoseok’s stomach were drenched. He blushed, trying to explain, “I don’t know…”

“Are you going into heat, hmm? Are you feeling that good, Omega?” Hyungwon stopped his fast pace and matched his thrusts with Hoseok, determined to kill Minhyuk with frustration. 

Minhyuk gurgled, his tears streaming down his face as he rocked back and forth to receive more friction, however both alphas seemed adamant not to help him. 

“Hyungwon,” Hoseok growled, "Pull out for a second.”

Hyungwon grunted in displeasure but didn’t disobey the older’s request. Hoseok grabbed onto Minhyuk’s slim waist and moved to leave the wet warmth. 

“W-wait! What, no!” Minhyuk looked at his alphas frantically, trying to keep his mates inside as the two alphas slowly slipped out. 

The omega wailed as he clenched on air, both of his holes were leaking nonstop with his own slick and his alphas’ precum. Minhyuk looked as his mates in question and pleasure-filled tears in his eyes. 

“W-why? What’s going on?”

Hoseok peppered the omega with kisses and Hyungwon held onto the slender but trembling fingers.

“You’re going in heat, Minhyukkie.” the elder alpha said, igniting a gasp from Hyungwon and Minhyuk.

“I was joking when I said that, “ Hyungwon said with a confused pout.

“Wonnie, just smell him.”

Hyungwon pressed his nose into the omega’s neck, not missing the hitch of breath. The scent of sweet lemon meringue and chocolate took a more desperate and seductive turn than normal. Hyungwon nodded, the scent causing his rut to flare up more and the younger alpha was kissing the omega in no time. 

Hoseok chuckled, his erection also taught against his abdomen with his omega’s smell affecting him too. But the elder alpha pulled the two apart gently, “Guys, come on.”  
Minhyuk whined and his legs spread more, the slick pooling underneath him with his own dick pressed hard against his pelvis. 

Hoseok shook his head, “Minhyukkie, you don’t want to get pregnant in this situation. We haven’t talked about this yet!” 

He pulled Hyungwon with him out of the nest, and kissed Minhyuk as he keened. The alpha placed the omega between the two other couples.

“Kihyun, Jooheon, would you mind taking care of Minhyuk for a while? We’re going to be right back with some heat supplies.” 

Kihyun nodded, Hyunwoo was already half out of his rut already and seemed satisfied for now. He pulled Minhyuk into his arms and stroked the pale back, pressing a gentle kiss on the thin lips. The two omega moaned quietly in the kiss, small sounds slipping out their mouths. 

“What do you want to do, Minnie?” Kihyun whispered into the taller’s neck. 

Minhyuk shuddered, he pulled his hands towards Kihyun’s and pulled them down. 

“Touch me, I-I can’t,” the omega moaned quietly when he felt Kihyun stroke gently on his folds. 

Perhaps it was because of Kihyun being an omega, or maybe it was just that he understood how impatient and annoyed he could get sometimes when the alphas teased them for so long. He wasted no time and went straight for what Minhyuk wanted. 

The younger omega kissed Minhyuk’s neck, careful not to leave his scent on the older’s scent gland. Who knows what that would do to two possessive alphas in rut when they came back. And then he dragged his fingers into the slick folds, rubbing slightly on the sensitive clit. 

Minhyuk gasped wetly, squeezing his eyes tight when he felt the bunt nail scratch gently on the small nub. Kihyun pressed soft kisses all over Minhyuk’s chest, latching onto a pink nipple. He suckled and licked, hearing the moans grow higher in pitch. 

“Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo stared darkly at the two omegas, lying on his side, “Put your fingers inside Minhyukkie.”

Kihyun complied with a small whine, dipping his fingers carefully inside. He could feel the flesh contract weakly on his digits, there was so much slick it pooled in his hand. Kihyun rubbed on the walls with two fingers, his thumb still outside, kneading the clit. 

Minhyuk could feel his gut tightening with every stroke and thrust, he put his trembling arms over Kihyun’s shoulder for support. The older omega unconsiously spread his legs wider for easier access. When Kihyun brushed his fingers over a this one part inside of Minhyuk, the elder omega widened his eyes and cried out. 

“Minhyukkie?!” Kihyun was confused, of course, his body was different, “Are you ok?”

“Yes! yes, yes, yes… D-do that again…” 

Kihyun frowned, his fingers went over the spot again gently, not wanting to hurt the other. Tears were accumulated in Minhyuk eyes, but the flush on the elder’s cheekbones were all the reassurance Kihyun needed. He kneaded on the bundle of nerves, watching as Minhyuk curl more and more onto himself in pleasure. 

Jooheon who was released from Changkyun crawled over as well, his alpha already sated. the youngest, peered over curiously having never seen Minhyuk show such a face. 

“Heonie, give me a hand. I think Minhyukkie’s close, “ Kihyun whispered, ignoring his own erection that had started twitching in interest, hearing the eldest omega’s keens and whines. 

Jooheon slid behind Minhyuk, supporting the slender body. He reached forward and rubbed gently on the two nips, pinching them. 

Minhyuk was swallowed up in the pleasure, his body producing so much slick it was a little embarrassing to be honest. Breathing heavily, he turned his head back to kiss Jooheon. Small licks and pecks were exchanged before he snapped his head back. The omega buckled, his whole weight supported by his dongsaengs as he arched his back. 

Kihyun and Jooheon watched mesmerized at their hyung. Kihyun could feel the flesh inside spasming and clenching on his fingers when Minhyuk twisted as his dick came untouched while Kihyun’s fingers became drenched with slick. 

The omega pulled his fingers out gently, garnering a whine. Both younger ones pressed kisses on Minhyuk’s lips, face, cheeks. Minhyuk basked in afterglow, throughly relishing his dongsaengs affections. 

Changkyun came over and patted Jooheon’s face, startling his sleepy mate. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” the young alpha pulled Jooheon onto his feet and the two slowly made their way to the bathroom. 

Hoseok and Hyungwon came back in, holding the supplies needed. When Minhyuk laid his eyes on his mates, his flush came back full swing. 

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Hyunwoo leaned over and picked up Kihyun who was pliant and soft in his arms, “and let’s take care of that, hmm?”

Kihyun whined lowly as Hyunwoo stroked his dick, tugging on it gently. Hyunwoo walked out of the room with Kihyun in his embrace, and the omega waved off Hoseok’s small thank you.

Hoseok turned back to his mates, where Hyungwon was already in the nest, and Minhyuk on his knees. The alpha climbed in and groaned slightly at the sight. His alpha partener’s head was thrown back, red visible on cheeks. 

Hyungwon was holding Minhyuk’s head to his crotch, where small sounds of slurping and licking could be heard. Minhyuk suckled on the angry head, his hands on Hyungwon’s thighs to steady himself. He pulled off with a pop and looked in his alpha’s dark eyes. 

“Now can you guys fuck me?”

Hoseok chuckled as Hyungwon answered.

“Yes, yes we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry.   
> this entire story literally formed becuase i imagined those three wearing lace. sigh, what a sight it would be.  
> I wrote this instead of focusing on school work and my other unfinished story, cry. Procrastination at its finest.
> 
> anyway, hopefully this was enjoyable and check out my changkyun centric story if you haven't!  
> its called Confused (and hurt but too scared to cry)
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
